Retribution
Story Kevin’s ship is flying to the deserted desert planet of Turrawuste. Kevin: Okay. I’m starting to think that the Plumbers got the coordinates wrong. John: They said that Plumbers exploring in this part of the galaxy haven’t reported in, and their badges were disabled. Kevin: We don’t even know where to look! Gwen: This is the last planet in the area we were told to search. If we don’t find anything, then we’ll call it a day. Kevin: (sighs) Fine. (They go down onto the planet.) John: I don’t recommend landing on the planet. It’s got some nasty aliens. Search from the air, I’ll go by foot. Open the hatch. Kevin: Got it! (Presses button, and the landing hatch opens. John goes over and jumps out. As he’s falling, John slaps down the Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! (His visor goes down over his face, and he spins rapidly, creating a tornado. The tornado hits the sandy surface, and gently lowers XLR8 down to the ground.) Perfect. Visibility, regular. Surface traction, (moves feet back and forth) decent. Time to run. (XLR8 dashes off, leaving of wave of sand in the air as he does.) End Scene XLR8 is running across the entire planet, when the ground shakes, and he’s launched into the air. XLR8 looks down, and a Dravek breaks out of the ground, its mouth wide open. XLR8: Not this thing again. (Hits Omnitrix. Way Big appears, and stomps down onto the Dravek, crushing the Dravek.) Way Big: Way Big! For once that was easy. (Activates Omnitrix) Kevin, any luck? Kevin: No, not yet. We’ve spotted you. It’s not hard to. Way Big: Okay, I’ll take a look in this (He’s then hit by a powerful sound wave, which causes him to take a step back. He then turns his head, and sees a purple sound wave in the air in the distance.) Hold that thought, I think I’ve got a visual. Gwen: Got it. We’ll follow. Way Big: Copy. (Way Big hangs up, and starts walking in the direction of the sound wave. He spots a downed Plumbers’ ship, and as he approaches, he reverts.) John: Figures. John continues to walk, and makes it to the downed ship. There, he sees Kai and Yenal. Yenal looks excited, and runs over. Kai remains motionless. Yenal: John! Knew it was you. John: How you doing, Yenal? Yenal: Been better. Come on. (Yenal and John make it to the ship.) John: Hey Kai. Kai: (flatly) Figured it’d be you who’d come. John: What happened? How did you get shot down? Kai: We were shot down, by some kind of anti-aircraft cannon, from here on the planet. John: But it’s deserted. Kai: Apparently not. If there’s a cannon like that, John: Then there’s obviously a base. (Kevin’s ship lands, and Gwen and Kevin come off.) Gwen: Kai! Hey. What’s going on? John: There’s a base on the planet, that doesn’t want visitors. Kevin: So, what? John: We’re going to visit it. Kevin: As long as there’s something to hit. (The group gets onto the ship, and it takes off.) End Scene The ship approaches a giant base, with anti-aircraft cannons on the outer walls. On the walls, they can see humanoid robots. The cannons start firing at them. Kevin moves his ship to dodge. Kevin: Urg! John! Now’s a good time to go hero! John: On it! You guys land and approach by foot. I’ll give you air cover. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Upgrade: Upgrade! (Upgrade runs, and phases through the ship. Outside, he morphs into his battleship form, and flies towards the base. He fires several missiles, which collide with the wall, causing explosions.) Now we’re talking! Bring it on! Kevin’s ship lands on the ground, and they get off. They see the base gates open, and robots are charging out, firing blasters at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them. Kevin: (while absorbing the metal off his ship) Those are Vilgax’s robots! Kai: Vilgax? Gwen: Real bad guy. John has no clue what he’s walking into. We've got to help him. Yenal, give us room. Yenal: Right. (Snout splits, and fires a sonic howl at the robots, destroying them. The group then charges in.) Upgrade fires more missiles, destroying their cannons one by one. He circles the base, destroying all of them. The robots were firing at him, but their blasters had no effect. Upgrade fires a missile which destroys the last of the cannons. Upgrade: That’s the last of those. Now, to get inside. (Upgrade turns back into his original form, landing on the wall. Robots fire blasters at him, when Upgrade hits the Omnitrix. He shrinks, and the robots destroy each other.) Upchuck: Upchuck! Upchuck extends his tongue, grabbing robot debris, and eating it. More robots come, and Upchuck spits several spit balls, which hit and destroy the robots. Upchuck charges down the path, eating and spitting as he goes, destroying robots, cannons, and the wall. The robots try to attack him, but he was too small, and too quick, dodging with ease. Upchuck: Time to get inside. (Eats a large pile of debris, and fires several spit balls at the base wall. It creates cracks in the wall, and Upchuck then jumps towards the wall, hitting the Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! (Cannonbolt curls up, and rolls at the wall, hitting the cracked spots and breaking into the base. He hits the ground inside a dance hall.) This is a weird room. Voice: You sound surprised. (Cannonbolt turns, and sees Vilgax.) Cannonbolt: Vilgax? Kevin, Gwen, Kai and Yenal charge inside, going down a hallway. Kai was firing a blaster at the robots, Gwen mana disks. Kevin and Yenal charges through and punch their way through the robots. A powerful laser hits the ground in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks. Psyphon was floating in the air before them. Kevin: So you're Vilgax’s lackey. Psyphon: You insolent human! I am Psyphon, right-hand man of the most powerful warrior in the universe. Gwen: Sure, whatever. We heard on how easily John kicked your butt. Psyphon: That was then, but my technology now is far more advanced. (Blasters were attached to his wrists, and he opens fire at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, but it breaks after a few blasts.) Vilgax: Out of all the people who could possibly stumble across me, it’s the one that I desire. Cannonbolt: Is that why you shot down every spacecraft that passed the planet, in hopes of leading me here? Vilgax: Forcing you to come to me. Cannonbolt: Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m stronger than I was last time. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Ultimate Cannonbolt curls up, and rolls towards Vilgax. Vilgax’s muscles increase in size, and he hammers them into Ultimate Cannonbolt, sending him flying. Ultimate Cannonbolt ricochets off the walls, and comes back down on Vilgax like a meteor. Vilgax jumps to counter, but is hit and crushed into the ground. Vilgax gets up, lifting Ultimate Cannonbolt and throws him. Suddenly, Ultimate Cannonbolt shifts to Heatblast, using his fire to keep himself airborne. He then shoots fire at Vilgax, which doesn’t even phase him. Vilgax charges in, and jumps, hitting Heatblast and knocks him to the ground. Heatblast hits the ground, and skirts across the ground. Heatblast: Okay. Time to turn up the heat! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast starts slithering forward, raising his magma fist. Vilgax charges as well, and their fists collide. The two are sent flying, Ultimate Heatblast going 30 feet across the dance hall. Ultimate Heatblast: Ooh. Ow. (Gets up, and sees Vilgax charging forward, raising his fist. Vilgax punches Ultimate Heatblast several times, his fists seeming to glow from the heat. Ultimate Heatblast recovers enough to grab both of Vilgax’s fists, then fires a blast of magma from his mouth. Vilgax: Arrrgh! (Vilgax is sent flying back, and he hits the ground, his chest burning. Ultimate Heatblast reverts.) John: (Groans) Come on, come on! (Tries to activate Omnitrix, but it doesn’t. Vilgax starts to get up.) Vilgax: It seems your powerful new forms limits your time transformed. Now, this newly powered Omnitrix will be mine. John: Don’t count on it. (Vilgax charges forward, slightly slower, when John slaps down the Omnitrix. Vilgax swings his fist, but John was gone. Fasttrack appears behind Vilgax, then hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arm, then uncoils it, hitting Vilgax with a shockwave, knocking him back. Vilgax charges forward, going to punch Ultimate Fasttrack. Ultimate Fasttrack makes the slightest movement, and dodges the fist, grabbing Vilgax’s arm. Ultimate Fasttrack coils his other arm, and puts his hand on Vilgax’s burn. Vilgax groans, and Ultimate Fasttrack uncoils his arm. Vilgax goes flying off, going through three walls, losing no velocity as he is launched out of the base, into the air. He crashes down some distance into the desert. Ultimate Fasttrack: Now, to keep him here. (Ultimate Fasttrack coils his leg, and uncoils it. He rockets forward, and goes to the garage, where several ships were. Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arms, and uncoils, destroying the ships.) Psyphon fires lasers, forcing Kevin to keep his distance. Yenal fires a sonic howl, and Psyphon raises a barrier, protecting himself. Kai comes up from behind, going to kick him, when he turns, grabbing her leg. Kai: Let go! Psyphon: I don’t think so dear. (Raises arm to fire a laser, but he’s hit from behind by a mana blast. He drops Kai, and she runs back to the others.) Ha! That barely hurt! You are all pathetic. Ultimate Fasttrack: Same could be said to you, Psyphon. (Psyphon turns, and sees Ultimate Fasttrack up in his face, his arm coiled. He uncoils it, and Psyphon disappears, with a Psyphon-shaped hole in the wall. Ultimate Fasttrack reverts.) John: It’s okay to leave the planet now. The cannons are down, and Vilgax is defeated. He won’t be able to leave the planet either. Kai: Great. Do you mind dropping us off at a Plumbers’ base? John: No problem. Let’s go. (They leave the base, and outside, they see Psyphon laying in the sand, unconscious.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kai Green *Yenal Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's robots *Dravek Aliens *XLR8 *Way Big *Upgrade *Upchuck *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack Trivia *This episode has the most Ultimate forms in one episode since Ultimate Evolution. *It seems that Kai is still angry with John from the events of Above and Beyond (John Smith 10). *Despite the fact that John defeated Psyphon with ease, the others seemed to struggle with him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc